padfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Astuces
page consacré aux différentes astuces pour le jeu pad :) pour l'instant se seront des astuces en vrac je ferrai sans doute un tri plus tard... -la première astuce c'est de se renseigner sur des sites comme http://www.puzzledragonx.com c'est la database de PAD. - un monstre assez interressant est le monstre horus Fichier:490-1-.png pourquoi ? et bien sont skill de leader car il permet d'avoir un multiplicateur de 4 à condition de faire des combos de 4 orbs différents. et si vous avez un ami qui a aussi un horus... alors se sera un X16 :) seul bémole c'est que là se sera du skill attaque donc en defense ça ne sera pas top de plus horus n'est pas très haut en hp... après il y a aussi RA qui donne du x6 et anubis qui donne du x10 donc couplé deux RA ça donnera du X36 en déhat mwarf.... mais attention au condition. une autre interressante est Isis car elle donne du X3 ok me diriez vous c'est bof oui mais comme il ne faut que 3 orb de couleur elle sera pratique pour des dongeon comme les week-end dongeon limité à 3 couleur :) et donc un horus/Ra ect... ne serviront pas quand à eux :) -autre mob interessant siren surtout siren the enchanter Fichier:202-1-.pngpourquoi? et ben parce que son skill permet a chaque tour de repprendre de la vie et son skill effect est aussi interessant car il permet de changer des orb en vie pratique quand on a bcp d'hp qui sont tombé.... si on la combine à un monstre leader (ami par exemple) comme odin Fichier:362-1-.pngcar son skill leader à lui est de diminer les dommage reçu et de beaucoup. donc cette combinaison est pas mal lors de dongeon spécial comme les Tuesday Dungeon où plus exactement du Keeper of the Rainbow - Master pour débloqué le Keeper of Rainbow Fichier:321-1-.png le monstre bien pratique pour des évolutions seul bémole c'est qu'il tape à 22K et à un hp à 907k. donc pour se faire une siren et un odin et au milieu des mob à haut HP certe le match sera long mais vous serrez invincible vu qu'il tape tous les 5 tours et donc tout le temps de récupéré l'hp perdu lors de son précédent coup :) à vous la victoire assuré :)))) -PROTEGER VOTRE COMPTE!!!! je fais une page pour ça !!! - un astuce interressante pour faire des power up '''son le fait de regarder quand on a des invasions de dragons qui se font journalièrement pour se faire il faut alelr sur le site http://www.puzzledragonx.com et regarder sur a droite le tableau des heures quand kes dragons descendent: left pour se faire il faut déjà connaître votre groupe (A,B,C,D,E) il y a un lien "how to find my group number? il suffit de le suivre et d'introduire son ID pour savoir. attention au timezone bien vérifier qu'il est adapté car par défaut il st en UTC+8 odnc bien mettre en utc+1. ici par exemple on a deux évent pour le groupe A c'est 21h et 23h :) les evenements comme ça sont interressants car ils permettent facilement d'avoir 5 dragons par match et comme un dragon donne bcp de points d'expérience l'exp des monstres augmentent rapidement. certain donne 15 000 d'autre 55 000 etc... pour els stat voir ici . -tout comme les dragon les pengdra évolués donnent également beaucoup d'exp lors de power up. pour les stat voir ici lors d'even comme pengdra village c'est l'heure de faire le plein de ces petites bestioles et de monter vos mob rappidement. vous pouvez d'ailleur voir combien ils en faudrait pour évoluer un monstre complètement : left aller sur une fiche de monstre sur le site http://www.puzzledragonx.com et à gauche vous aurez l'endroit de selectionner le lvl actuel de votre monstre et le lvl max par défaut comme cible ( modifiable aussi). donc ici pour évoluer ( odin) du lvl 1 à 50 il faudrait lui donner 15 pengdravert :) et comme toute évolution les points d'exp sont plus haut quand on choisit le même type de monstre vert pour vert, feu pour feu... ect... - '''Possibilité de jouer avec les deux version de PAD à savoir US ou JAP sur le même appareil: et oui ene ffet vous pouvez jouer sur les 2 versions en même temps et sur le même appareil car les deux applications font des sauvegardes sur 2 différents répertoires :) don plus de PAD plus de fun plus de drop plus plus plus :) -'RARE machine': elle est pratique mais peu donné de grosses bouses aussi... alors autant garder nos gem si précieuse et attendre des event comme les "godfest" qui comme son nom 'lindique donnera un plus grosse chance de gagné des God :) Catégorie:Astuce Catégorie:Astuces Catégorie:Tips